


Tapped

by OatBreeze



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they explore, a group of salarians come across a small blue and green marble. There they discover a race who has been to space, but is content to stay on their planet. The salarians want to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on the Mass Effect kinkmeme. I'm finally rewriting it and cleaning it up a bit.
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=24064360#t24064360

"Here would be best," Captain Kechel declared to the hologram. He jabbed his medial digit at the flashing icon superimposed on the map. "It's a small city, but a center of learning. We will land near the outskirts and talk."  
  
"To whom?" asked the Dalatrass. The color had bled out from her robe, leaving only a wash of various oranges. "Be specific! This has so many way it could go wrong."  
  
"A clan regularly meets in a secluded area," Kechel explained. "We will reveal ourselves to them and they will help."  
  
The Dalatrass dipped her head and glared at him through the fringe of her hood. "What exactly does this clan specialize in?"  
  
Kechel gave a wry smile. "Strategy."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariella MacArthur searched her opponents face. The pair was only one group of many sprawled in the outdoor classroom. She scratched her nose; Jarrod still hadn't had his move. "Are you going to 'fire, or not?" she finally asked. "I know you have it in your hand."

Jarrod sighed and flipped down the only card he had left. "I forfeit," he said. "You'll have a counter." He began gathering up his cards and shuffling them.

Ari flashed her hand. "Nope."

"Dammit!" Jarrod's eyebrows crinkled as he looked at her hand again. "When'd you put a _Xenomorph_ in?" he asked.

"Dude, beatdown. I need it for _Coat of Arms_. Or, if you want, I could go back to my inf?" Ari, too, began shuffling her deck.

"I believe the answer to that is hell and no. Wanna go again?" ha asked.

"I'm for it." Ari paused and checked the status of the rest of the group. Most of them were in the process of finishing their own games. "Anyone want to play Planechase?" Various other members of the group nodded and picked up their decks.

As everyone shuffled around to make way for the larger group, none of them noticed the firey trail heading towards them from across the sky.


End file.
